One Big Misunderstanding
by Dramatical Murderer
Summary: Sometimes you can't take what you see as the 'Real' thing. Sometimes you just need an explanation. And sometimes, it's just one big misunderstanding. Ciel x Elizabeth
1. Chapter 1

**I don't normally ship Ciel and Elizabeth but ya know what, I had this idea in my head and I have nothing to do over the summer so why the heck not! I am sooo gonna regret this big time. _Sebaciel FOREVER!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of the amazing characters, just the plot. TAT But I wish I did.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Dreams

Elizabeth Pov.

"Ciel, ooh ciel! More M-more! Yes yes ohhh gooood! CIEL!~" I moaned. Ciel paid no mind to my moans as he was only focused on thrusting in and out, keeping a slow and steady rhythm. "Ciel! Ciel! Kyaaa~ Harder! H-Harder!~ Oh my god Yes Yes Yesss! Ohhh Ohhh G-god! Ciel! Ciel! Ciel! I-I c-can't hold on m-much longer! I-I'm c-coming!~ Aghhhh!~" I moaned. I was reaching my climax and I couldn't hold it in any longer. "M-me too! Let's come together. Aghh!~" Ciel said as he groaned. It didn't take long as he thrust in one last time before we both climaxed together.

As we finished, I laid my head on his chest. We were both panting and breathing hard due to the love-making session we just had. "Elizabeth," Ciel whispered, due to his lack of breath. I looked up and stared into his beautiful blue eyes to show that I was listening. "I love you." At his statement I blushed, he has said this to me many times when we make love and I should have gotten used to it now, but hearing him tell me he loves me just get me blushing every time. I lay my head back on his chest as I close my eyes to fall asleep and tell him I love him too.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I hear someone faintly calling my name. I try to ignore it and as I didn't want to ruin this peaceful moment, but then my name was being shouted and I felt that someone was shaking me, forcing me to awake. "-beth, Elizabeth, ELIZABETH!" I wake up and see that I was still in bed, but not with Ciel as he was sitting on the bed next to me, not to mention, fully clothed and with his trusted butler, Sebastian, by his side. I look down at myself and notice that I too was fully clothed. 'It was just a dream. Calm down Elizabeth, you aren't even married yet and you're already thinking of such things, for shame!' I thought to myself as I looked around and found that I was at the Phantomhive Manor, in one of the guest rooms. My eyes roamed around some more and landed on Ciel, his face was full of worry and concern.

"Are you ok Elizabeth?" hearing Ciel's voice startled me. As I lifted my head to look at him, I started recalling what happened in my dream and I felt my face get hot, really hot. I was blushing a million shades of crimson. As Ciel saw this he looked very surprised and worried even more. "Do you have a fever?" He said as he started moving his face a bit too close for my liking. I immediately pushed him away. His face had a hurt and surprised expression, I felt a bit bad for pushing him away like that, I mean he was just concerned for me. "I'm fine, I just needed some time to rest, but I'm fine now." My face was still as red as a tomato but I didn't want him to worry too much.

"Well, if you say so. I'll let you get some more rest." Ciel said as he got off the bed and started walking towards the door. He had his hand on the door handle but he stopped turned back again and said, "Just call for one of the servants if you need anything ok." I was surprised, he really did care for me. I was so happy! "Ok Ciel." I gave him one of my brightest smiles and I could've sworn that I saw a bit of pink on his cheeks, but he suddenly turned back around before I could even confirm it. "Lady Elizabeth, if there is anything you need, please feel free to call for me. I shall be right there to fulfil your needs and wants." I turned to the person whose voice it belonged to and found it to be Sebastian, Ciel's most trusted and loyal butler.

I then remembered. "Ciel, may I borrow Sebastian for the time being?" Ciel was shocked and confused. I mean who wouldn't? What would I have to do with a butler anyway? As shocked as he was he still said yes, seeing to it that it was me who had asked. Ciel had then walked out the door saying that he would give us some privacy and for Sebastian to hurry up because they had business to attend to.

"My lady, did you have another dream?" Sebastian asked. I blushed as I nodded. If you are all wondering how Sebastian knows, it's because I told him. I needed someone to talk to and Sebastian, being the most secretive person I know, deemed to be most trustworthy so I told him and asked for help. "Sebastian, writing my dreams onto paper isn't helping me at all. You had told me that if I tried writing down my dreams and having you read them and talking about it would help, but it isn't!" I said sounding frustrated. "My lad-," I had cut him off before he even got to finish his sentence. "Just call me Elizabeth when we are alone." He seemed surprised but didn't say anything about it. "As you wish Elizabeth. Now, sometimes you may need to try more than once to succeed. So why don't we simply try a different method. How about instead of writing them, we act them out." When he said this my jaw dropped. Is he serious?! "Are you crazy Sebastian! How do you suggest we do that! Did u not read my dreams and what they were about? How do you expect us to act that out!?" I was now shouting and I didn't even care. I am angry and embarrassed right now. How did he expect us to act out such improper things!?

"Elizabeth, please do calm down. We don't have to act out the improper scenes; we could just read out the lines." Sebastian said. Well, he did have a point. It's not like we were doing anything improper from the dreams. I sighed; well I could give it a try, why not. "Ok, I'll give it a try."

* * *

**Review if you want more :D**

**Also i would appreciate it if you guys suggest any cover pics for this story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the long delay. 16 days…wow, and to think I was gonna put this on hold for just 3…time flies when you are busy, right. But anyways I have a very good excuse for this, lots of high school business I gotta take care of.**

**Not the most reasonable excuse but….nothing is more important than school now is there? Well, besides family. But this isn't about family now is it…? No, so anyways. I have a new chapter with me :D**

**Also, thanks to all you wonderful readers and reviewers for giving me a wonderful review! It's not a lot, but for a first fanfic I'm proud. I'm aiming for more as I build up this story.**

**Now please, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of the amazing characters, just the plot. TAT But I wish I did.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Misunderstanding

Normal Pov.

Meanwhile, Ciel was waiting for his butler Sebastian to hurry up and finish whatever business he had with Elizabeth. He had started to do some of his paper work for his family company, The Funtom Company; but even when he was done with them all, no Sebastian could be seen.

His patience was flying out the window and so, with him growing tired and bored of waiting for the said butler he decided to pay them both a visit. As he reached the guest room his fiancé and his butler was in, he reached for the door knob but then stopped when he heard the most surprising and craziest thing.

"I love you Elizabeth," He recognized that voice. He could recognize that deep, alluring, velvety voice anywhere. And he could have sworn it was Sebastian's voice.

Still frozen with his hand on the door knob, he continued to listen. "I always have and I always will." Ciel's body was practically going to collapse right then and there. His most trusted butler who was also a _demon_ loves his fiancé?!

* * *

Ciel Pov.

The only person I trusted was in love with _my_ fiancé. Can there be anything possibly crazier than this? And it wasn't just anybody; it was _his_ butler who was actually a _demon_ playing the role of a butler. Wasn't it said that demons _couldn't_ love? So why am I hearing the word 'love' coming out of his mouth? And to _MY_ Elizabeth?

_My Elizabeth_…

He wouldn't admit it but over the years he had grown to love the blonde haired girl. Her lovely and cheerful personality helped cheer him up and she gave him something to come back to after solving one of her majesty's cases.

He had a soft spot when it came to her. He would see her whenever she requested because he himself wanted to see her. But he would never admit any of this out loud.

* * *

Normal Pov.

Ciel had his hand still on the door knob and didn't move. He was waiting to hear Elizabeth's answer to his butler's confession. A long pause was heard before there was any reply. And when he had heard it, he felt as if his heart had been stabbed and stepped on.

"I love you too." Her reply seemed convincing to his ears and he was hurt. For once in his life, Ciel Phantomhive was hurt. He felt betrayed. The one he so trusted and the one he had loved with all his heart was in love with each other.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe it nor would he believe it. So without wasting any more time standing out there like a statue, he twisted the door knob and opened the door. And what he saw made him regret doing so.

* * *

Elizabeth Pov.

Sebastian and I was in the middle of acting, or as you call it, out my so-called "dreams", and as we were doing it I felt _very_ uncomfortable. Even if we weren't going to do anything inappropriate things; it just felt so…wrong. _Very wrong_. I felt like I was going behind Ciel's back and having an affair with his butler.

Oh how cliché, something like this can only be seen or read in dramas or romance novels. But then again, this isn't a drama nor is it a romance novel, and I'm not going behind Ciel's back, nor do I even have any feelings for Sebastian. I love Ciel and Ciel only. So there was nothing to worry about…Right?...

Sebastian must have noticed my uneasiness because he took the lead and started reading the first line, "I love you Elizabeth."

My face must have been a thousand shades of red when he said that, because it certainly felt like it. My whole face felt like it was on fire.

He then continued with his lines, "I always have and I always will."

Oh my god, this was so embarrassing. But I regained my composure, well some of it, I was still blushing, but I still said my lines, "I love you too."

But that wasn't the only thing that was on the page. There was a kiss scene next, or well what you call a make-out-session. When I read it I think my face got even brighter, if it was even possible.

I looked at Sebastian to see if he was going to do it. He nodded as if knowing what I asked and walked closer to me. We both knew it was an act but I was still uncomfortable, even knowing that he would come close enough only for our lips to touch; but not really touch, it was still too close.

So I also leaned in to the so-called "kiss" to show that I was also cooperating. The next thing I know, the door was flung open and stood there at the opening was a hurt looking Ciel.

* * *

**Oooooh, a hurt looking Ciel. Wonder what happens next. Will it be the end of Ciel and Elizabeth?**

**Ok so I'm going to leave it at that. I know you are all like "NOOOOOO" "WHYYYYY" "WE HATE YOU" now. But it just makes things seem interesting later. Don't you think it's worth the wait?**

**Yea, even I wouldn't have liked that, _if_ I was the reader. But I'm _not_ the reader now am I *smirks mischievously***

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyways. As always, R&R!**

**Till next time guys~**


End file.
